


Next to You

by GhostedArmy



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angels and Demons, M/M, Wings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostedArmy/pseuds/GhostedArmy
Summary: The first time Jay sprouted his wings, he was four and his mother nearly cried of joy. They were small, little fluttering tufts of white feathers on his shoulder blades. They would grow, his mother said worriedly. She took him to a specialist to have them clipped, but Jay kept a feather.He used that feather as a bookmark for years, until a teacher at school took it from him and threw it out, scolding him about how dangerous bird feathers are and how he can get sick from it. He cried for hours afterwards, and his mother gave him one of his father's golden ones and called the school.





	Next to You

The first time Jay sprouted his wings, he was four and his mother nearly cried of joy. They were small, little fluttering tufts of white feathers on his shoulder blades. They would grow, his mother said worriedly. She took him to a specialist to have them clipped, but Jay kept a feather.

He used that feather as a bookmark for years, until a teacher at school took it from him and threw it out, scolding him about how dangerous bird feathers are and how he can get sick from it. He cried for hours afterwards, and his mother gave him one of his father's golden ones and called the school.

\--

The second time, Jay was in fifth grade, and his best friend that year had come back from a vacation and gave him a huge hug. The wings were larger this time, big enough to reach down to his elbows, and slightly tinted blue. He kept them folded against his back, but when he was alone he would unfurl them and pet the feathers. He got comments about how he seemed to glow, a golden light shining around him.

“I've got something to show you,” Jay mentioned to George one day, a grin on his face. He was warned by his mother not to show his wings to anyone he couldn't trust, but he trusted George.

“You can come over after school!” George promised, grinning from ear to ear. The pair were inseparable for the rest of the day. The school bell rang, and the two raced off to George's house.

“So what were you going to show me?” George asked, and Jay closed his bedroom door.

“You can't tell anyone.” Jay dropped his backpack on the floor, turning around.

“Okay!” George sat on the bed, and Jay plopped down next to him. He turned his back towards the redhead, pulling his shirt off.

“Woaaaah!” George said, reaching his hands out to touch his wings. He ran his fingers over the feathers. “How did you make these?”

“I grew them. On my back.” Jay said, flexing his wings. 

“Good joke, but seriously. How did you make these?” George laughed, pulling at the wings. Jay yelped, jolting and turning around.

“That hurt!” Jay said, putting his shirt back on.

“Sorry, they're really cool. The feathers are really soft.” George leaned back, trying to get a glimpse at the wings through Jay's shirt. “They're like, not there.” He reached behind Jay, trying to touch his back. Jay let him keep touching his wings, feeling a little agitated. He was starting to regret his decision of showing George.

He got his wings clipped the next day.

\--

The next year, he met Isaiah, and had his wings come back three times. The third time that year, Jay rolled out of his bed and groaned loudly. The feathers arched over his shoulder, a sky blue color, with faint black stripes. He got dressed for school, dragging his feet as he went out to the kitchen.

“What's wrong, honey?” His mother asked him, touching his shoulder.

“My wings are back.” He muttered, glaring at the floor.

“Wow, who's the lucky girl then?” His mom teased, and Jay looked at her confused.

“There's no girl. Girls are gross.” He said, eyebrows knitting together.

“Your wings grow when you find a potential soulmate, Jay. Your father explained it to me before he left.” His mom said, touching his shoulder. “Maybe you should take today off. we can go and get them clipped. And maybe we should pull you out of school, and see if we can't get you into the Academy for other angels.” She turned around, reaching in the cabinet and continuing to make breakfast.

“I'm sorry ma’am, but we only accept full blooded angels. Mr. Merrick here doesn't possess the angelic qualities needed for attendance.” The lady at the front desk of St. Raziel’s Academy said, meeting Jay’s mothers eyes.

“Please, Sam said he would be able to join.” His mother pleaded.

“I could put in a request to Raziel for you, if you would like.”

“Yes please.”

\--

Due to his bloodline, Jay was accepted. He excelled at his studies, but found himself lonely. He didn't have many friends, and his roommate was the son of Azazel. They both were outcasts, but they didn’t get along.

He stayed in the Academy for a few years, learning to hone the small amount of magic he had and use it to his advantage. His wings grew out, black and blue and white. He learned how to fly, but he always felt grounded in his heart.

When he returned to Earth, he helped his mother around the house. He kept her company until the very end, and when she passed, his wings molted and mourned.

He used the money she gave him to go to human college. She wanted a good life for him, and he was going to make his way in a world he didn't belong.

On his first day, he met Alex. Alex was fun, someone he really connected with, and was thrilled to learn that he was also a film student.

College was uneventful, for the most part, and was mostly like the Academy. Jay excelled at his studies, and he had Alex. Life was great.

His wings stayed the same grey color for years, occasionally molting and giving him growing pains. Alex didn't seem to mind the feathers, scattered around everywhere.

Their last year was when everything changed. Alex and Jay worked on a short film together, Marble Hornets. Alex invited Brian, who invited Tim, Seth, and Sarah.

A week after filming started, Jay noticed his feathers were gaining color again. Cobalt blue and white and black stuck out against his pale skin. He didn't bother much about it, only shrugged and continued on with his day.

He worked on Marble Hornets, and hung out with the cast and crew on the daily. Jay was drawn to Tim, was drawn to his quiet personality. He reminded him of his mother, quiet and thoughtful and a little meticulous. His hands were always gentle, always careful, and he always kept watching over his shoulder. He was anxious, and Jay could feel it.

Jay felt awkward when the group went to a nearby waterfall. Swimming and water in general bothered Jay, dragged him down, soaked his feathers, and he didn't like feeling helpless. He noticed Tim didn't want to take his shirt off, and shrugged when Jay asked him about it.

“Just self-conscious, I guess.” He said, shrugging and watching the group have fun in the water. The two were sitting in the back of Jay's truck, just enjoying the day.

When they left, Alex gave Jay a look, and pulled him aside.

“I'm your friend, if there was anything you wanted to tell me about, I would accept you no matter what. You know that, right?” Alex muttered, and Jay nodded.

“Actually, I wanted to show you for a while.” Jay said, and lead Alex into his room. He sat Alex down on the bed, closing the door. “Don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Look, Jay, I'm all for this, its been on my mind before, but I don't want to be a secret.” Alex argued, standing up.

“Alex, wait.” Jay said, pushing him back down and reaching to take off his shirt.

“Jay, dude, I'm serious, I-”

“I'm an angel.” Jay interrupted him, pulling the shirt over his head and stretching his feathers. “My father is Sammael.”

“I- Wow. Those are, you're an angel? Like, a real angel?”

“Well, half angel. My mother was human.” Jay said, spreading his wings to their full length. They spread from his back all the way past his fingertips. 

“That's cool, bro. Can I touch them?” Alex said, watching Jay with wide eyes.

\--

Alex was the only one he had shown, but it seemed everyone was a little more understanding. He felt more comfortable around the group, something Jay didn't think was possible.

He went out with Alex, Tim, and Brian a lot. His feathers grew brighter the more he was with them, going from the dull grey mourning, to a bright blue. He was happy, amazingly.

He was planning to hang out with Tim, and stopped over by his place to pick him up. He knocked on the door, and Brian opened it and let him in.

“Hey man.” Brian said, holding up a hand for a fist bump. “Tims in his room getting ready.”

“Cool, thanks.” Jay tapped his fist on Brian's, heading up the stairs to Tims room. He knocked lightly on the door, before opening the door.

Tim was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, and he didn't have a shirt on. Jay was about to close the door, to give him some privacy, when something caught his eye.

When Jay was at the Academy, he was met with all kinds of angels. He met the kinds who could change their appearance at will, some who could summon magic and make it physical, or some who could make their emotions affect people near them. Jay himself could radiate his emotions on days when he could feel his magic.

But he also met demons. Ones that glamored themselves, ones that let their true face free.

What he saw there couldn't have prepared him for seeing the scarred, patchy black wings on Tim’s back. He saw Tim's glamour shift, his face twisting into a mask-like one instead. Jay watched as Tim picked at the feathers, pulling them out and throwing them in the trash.

Jay moved closer to little bit, the floor creaking beneath him. Tim whipped his head around, the emotionless mask of a face framing vibrant red eyes. Tim watched Jay, as Jay slowly moved closer.

“Why are you here?” Tim’s voice snarled, but his mouth didn't move at all. He backed up on his bed, his posture like a cornered animal.

“Can I see them? I think I can help you.” Jay murmured, trying to pull for his magic. Jay reached down, picking up one of the iridescent feathers on the ground. He looked at it, twisting it around in the light. Green and purple hues jumped out at him, and he looked at Tim on the bed. “Your feathers are beautiful.”

“How are you being so calm about this?! I'm a freak! I have a mask for a face, and red eyes! I have literal wings growing out of my back!” Tim said, hyperventilating.

“Tim, its okay, I'm not going to hate you for this. I think I know what's going on.” Jay said, walking even closer and sitting on the bed.

“How the fuck would you know?” Tim hissed, and Jay smiled. He took off his shirt, letting his own wings spread out. Tim stared at him, his jaw dropping.

“Trust me.” Jay said, reaching his hands out towards Tim.

\--

They had a long talk, and Jay explained the wings as best as he knew them. They made an appointment with Jay’s specialist, to have Tim’s wings clipped. A week after having them clipped, they grew back, healthy and beautiful. Tim explained that his foster homes hated the wings and feathers, and a few of them tried cutting them off.

Jay held him as he cried, pulling his magic and using it to make Tim feel okay. They were closer than ever, and everyone noticed it.

“Do you want to fly?” Jay asked one day, gently grooming Tim’s feathers.

“I've never flown. My wings haven't looked like this, ever.” Tim said, humming and learning back into Jay.

“I can help you.” Jay promised.

“Okay.” That night, they went out to a nearby park, and climbed the tallest tree they could find.

“You want to feel the wind in your feathers, and coast. I’ll go first, and help you.” Jay said, stretching his wings out. He leaned forward on the branch, letting gravity carry his weight down, and his wings caught the air. He soared, letting his body be carried.

He flapped his wings, turning around and watching Tim. Tim hesitated, but leaned forward and fell off the branch, gliding over to Jay. He tried stopping, but crashed into Jay.

“Woah!” Jay said, looping his arms around Tim's waist to keep them in the air. “Careful!” He moved his hands to grab Tim’s, holding him up. The light of the moon cast around Jay, turning his hair gold and the whites of his feathers glowed.

They flew for hours, Jay never letting go of Tim for fear he would fall. They practiced flying for the next few weeks, steadily moving from jumping off of trees to taking off from the ground to racing through the trees.

One night, as they were racing through Rosswood Park, Tim stopped Jay.

“Wait. I, want to tell you something.” Tim said, his hand reaching out to grab Jay’s arm.

“Whats up, bro?” Jay asked, turning towards Tim. He watched Tim flush, turning away from him and biting his lips.

“I know it hasn't been easy, dealing with me. I'm surprised you haven't dumped me yet, to be honest. I just…. We….” Tim took a deep breath. “You're my best friend. Not even Brian knows about the, y’know.” He met Jay's eyes, and Jay was startled by the emotions swirling in the depths. “Thanks, for being there. For explaining all this,” he motioned to his back. “To me.”

Jay grinned, leaning close to pet Tim’s feathers. “That's what friends are for.” He pulled Tim in for a hug, and Tim buried his face in Jay’s neck. He felt Tim inhale deeply, as if he was about to cry, and let out a shuddering breath.

“How about we race? First one to the hospital wins.” Tim said, backing away from Jay and taking off.

“Hey, no fair, you got a head start!” Jay yelled after him, launching himself in the air and flying after him.

“Jay, you have had a head start of like nine years!” Tim called back, darting between trees.

“Okay, thats fair.” Jay muttered to himself. No matter what, he couldn't stop smiling. He could never stop smiling around Tim.

\--

The next morning, Jay sat on his and Alex’s couch, holding a cup of coffee and sipping at it with a tired expression.

“So, where'd you go last night?” Alex asked him as he came out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his hips.

“I just hung out with Tim.” Jay said, taking another big sip of coffee. Alex hummed, sitting down next to Jay with his own coffee cup.

“Where did you guys go?” Alex pestered him.

“Nowhere really, we just wemt to hang out in a park.”

“Mhm. You know, if you're seeing him, you-”

“Its not like that!” Jay protested, his face flushing. “Its not like that, I'm just helping him out.”

“But you like him?” Alex asked, and Jay looked away. “Don't hurt yourself to be something you're not.”  
\--

At the end of the year, Jay and Alex had finished Marble Hornets. They got a decent grade on it, and decided to celebrate by throwing a party. They all got cheap beer, and went back to Alex’s house. Brian invited a lot of his friends, and Jay and Tim set up the lights and other equipment needed.

People started arriving around 5 in the afternoon, and Brian put on his playlist. He spent days on the playlist, and it showed.

Jay quickly settled on the couch with Alex, a beer in hand. They sat, talking about whatever came to mind, before Amy came up and pulled Alex to dance. Jay watched them go, smiling.

“Hey.” A brunette sat next to him, smiling. “I'm Jessica. What's your name?”

“I'm Jay. How are you?” He asked politely, turning and looking at the girl.

“I'm great! I heard you helped with Marble Hornets? My roommate Amy wouldn't shut up about her boyfriend's genius short film, and I wanted to make a segment about it for the school paper.” Jessica produced a small notebook. “What inspired you guys to make it?”

“Well, Alex wrote the script, I was just the one who made sure what he wrote sounded okay. He was inspired because romance movies all have that happy ending, but sometimes life puts a bullet in that happy ending. Not everyone gets that.” Jay said. They continued the interview for a few minutes, Jessica writing down his answers.

“It was great to meet you.” She said, shaking his hand. “But I have a dance floor calling my name.” She laughed, walking away.

Jay sat for a couple minutes, enjoying the environment and the music, before Brian came by and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

“Stop being a potato, come on, I know someone who wants to dance with you.” Brian shouted over the music, putting his hands on Jay’s shoulders and pushing him onto the middle of the crowd. Jay spotted Tim, and nodded at him.

“Tim!” He said, and Tim sauntered over to him. He grabbed Jay's belt loops, pulling him close.

“You gonna dance?” He asked, and Jay laughed. He shook his head.

“Brian threw me in here, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me on the couch.” Jay asked, leaning in close to make sure Tim can hear him.

“I know something I'd like to do.” Tim answered, and reached up to grab Jay’s shirt. He pulled him close again, their lips meeting. Tim smelled like burnt matches and sweat, and Jay was intoxicated by it. His head was swimming, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Tim’s neck. He heard the crowd cheer, and Tim pulled away.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.” Tim muttered in his ear, kissing his cheek and hair. Jay grinned, pulling him towards the couch. They crashed down, Tim pulling Jay onto his lap. Their lips met again, Tim's hands hot on Jay’s lap. Jay reached up, tangling his hands in Tim’s hair and groaning.

Tim angled his hips upwards into Jay’s, leaving the angel to gasp.

“M-maybe we should get out of here.” Jay stuttered, biting his lip. Tim agreed, and they both got up.

They stumbled into Tim's room, pulling off their shirts. Their wings unfurled, and Jay fell backwards onto the bed. He sat up, laying back on his elbows as he watched Tim unbutton his name and pull them off. He kissed his thighs, nipping and sucking marks into the skin.

“Tim.” Jay gasped, and pulled the other up to kiss him. Tim laid between Jay's legs, grinding against him and kissing him.

Jay spread his legs, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly, it made sense. The vibrancy of his wings, how fast Tim’s grew back, and how brilliant they were.

“We're soulmates.” Jay murmured out, pulling away from the kiss. They stared at each other in the dark, Tim’s eyes glowing faintly. Jay reached his hands up to cup Tim’s face, staring into his eyes. “Tim, we're soulmates.” He said again, and Tim leaned down to kiss him again, this time slower.

Tim ran his hands down Jay’s body, tugging at his underwear and pulling it off. He ran his hand over Jay’s erection, feeling it pulse in his hand. He slowly stroked it, moving his lips to Jay’s neck. Jay arched his back, and Tim climbed off of him to kiss down his body.

“You're beautiful.” Tim murmured, kissing Jay’s hips. He licked his lips, taking Jay into his mouth. He took him in full, and Jay felt his head hit the back on Tim’s throat. His hips jumped, and he felt Tim push down on his hips to keep him down. Tim bobbed his head, pushing his tongue against the bottom of Jay’s cock. He pulled moans from Jay's mouth, and reached inside his own pants to stroke himself.

“Oh, god Tim.” Jay groaned, his hands in Tim's hair and pulling gently. He felt and heard Tim hum, and gasped. “I-I’m close, I'm going to cum.” He breathily warned Tim. Tim hummed again, bobbing his head and swallowing around Jay. Jay screwed his eyes shut, letting out a loud moan as he spent himself down Tim’s throat. Tim pulled off, standing up to push his pants off. He climbed on top of Jay, jerking himself off and spilling his seed over Jay’s chest.

He collapsed on top of Jay, panting and shoving his face in his neck. They sat there for a few moments, breathing together, before Tim intertwined his hands with Jay.

“I figured that out a few months ago, by the way.” Tim said. “You told me wings grow from being near a soulmate. You were the only one I was around for that week.” He murmured, nuzzling into his neck. “It helps, I guess, that you have wings too.”

“Do you know who your father was?” Jay asked. “I know you were contacting the agency.”

“Asmodeus.” Tim said quietly. “I’m royalty.”

“Wow…” Jay said. He held Tim close, petting his hair as the other nuzzled his face into Jay’s neck. Within moments, Tim was snoring, curled gently on top of Jay.

Jay thought, and thought, his heart beating with Tim’s. Maybe, just maybe, this could work.

\--

“You'll be with the entire time.” Tim promised, arm in arm as they walked into the castle of Edom. “You're my mate. And I'll be the Prince, which also makes you a Prince.”

“I'll be next to you the entire time.” Jay promised.


End file.
